Leyenda
by Gaby.cu
Summary: Incluso la bandera de un reino extinto tiene una leyenda. Una que tiene que ver con sirenas, príncipes y amor. La imagen no me pertenece


Ya sé que les debo varios capítulos por perderme durante las vacaciones y vengo y me aparezco con esto, pero les juro que no podía resistirme más. Hace probablemente un año desde que encontré la foto con Kyoko como sirena (uno de los seres favoritos), y desde entonces he estado reprimiendo mis ganas de escribir una historia, pero ya no puedo más. Y sin más demora, lo dejo leer.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga, excepto estas vacaciones. Todavía no puedo creer que tuve que esperar dos meses T.T

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones –

* * *

 **Leyenda**

\- Mamá, ¿que este dibujo?

\- No es un dibujo. Es un símbolo.

\- ¿Un símbolo? ¿De qué?

\- De una nación.

\- ¿Una nación?

\- Sí. Lo que tienes en tus manos es la representación de una bandera.

\- ¿Una bandera? ¿Esto?

\- Sí.

\- ¿De dónde?

\- De un reino de hace muchos años.

\- ¿Y por qué tiene una mujer con cola?

\- Es una sirena hijo mío.

\- ¿Una sirena? ¿Como las de las historias que me contaste hace días?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y por qué hay una sirena en la bandera?

\- Por cómo nació el reino.

\- No entiendo nada.

\- Entonces te contaré la historia - ante la mención de una historia, los ojos del niño brillaron y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Cuéntame.

\- Todo comenzó hace muchos, pero muchos años. Se trata de un reino que quedaba en la costa, siendo así una de sus principales actividades económicas el comercio y la pesca. El príncipe del reino volvía a casa luego de un largo viaje, sin embargo, esa noche hubo tormenta y su barco naufragó. Algunos de los pocos sobrevivientes llegaron a las orillas del reino, pero no lo hizo el príncipe. Ese día buscaron por todas las costas posibles, pero no hubo rastro de él. Todos estaban destrozados con su pérdida puesto que todos amaban al príncipe. Unos días después, el rey y la reina recibieron la visita de un barco de un reino vecino, y en él llego su príncipe sano y salvo. La alegría fue general, y los reyes se sintieron en deuda, pero los reyes del reino vecino dijeron que no habían rescatado al príncipe por el favor del reino, dijeron que seguramente ellos sentirían lo mismo si perdieran a su única hija. La amistad entre los dos reinos se fortaleció con el paso de los años, y el príncipe y la princesa, en aquel momento jóvenes, eran ahora mayores, por lo que no es difícil creer que este punto, ambos con trajeran matrimonio. El príncipe insistió, que como símbolo del nuevo reino quería que la bandera tuviera los siguientes elementos: la piedra azul que estuvo con él desde el día del naufragio, como agradecimiento al mar por devolverlo a su hogar, y una sirena para representar la belleza de su futura esposa y reina vinculada al mar que los unió. Esa es la historia de cómo surgió la bandera.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? Pensé que era algo más impactante. No tiene nada de especial.

\- Sin embargo, esa bandera tiene dos historias.

\- ¿Dos?

\- Sí, dos. ¿Quieres escuchar la segunda?

\- ¡Sí!

"El príncipe era un joven era conocido por ser no sólo apuesto, sino alegre y amable. Cada vez que iba a los pueblos jugaba con los niños, y si podía ayudaba a los adultos. Una vez, en uno de sus viajes, su barco se vio atrapado en una tormenta de regreso a casa. Los marineros sabían cómo sobrevivir una tormenta, pero esta era la más fuerte que habían presenciado. Lo intentaron todo, pero nada resultó, y al final, el barco naufragó. El príncipe intentó sujetarse a las partes del barco que flotaban, pero cada vez que lo hacía una ola lo hundía. Pronto, el príncipe perdió la fuerza para mantenerse a flote y poco a poco perdió la conciencia, pero antes, vio algo naranja acercarse a él, y lo que parecían ser ojos dorados.

Cuando recobró la conciencia se encontraba débil, abrió los ojos y con la vista borrosa pudo definir un rostro que lo miraba sobre él suyo. No sabía si alucinaba, pero juraba que podía ver ojos dorados y cabello naranja, y volvió a perder la conciencia por unos instantes, esta vez, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver el rostro de una joven, pero el color de sus cabellos y ojos eran diferentes. La chica resultó ser la princesa de un reino vecino, y aunque los países no tenían una relación neutral, lo ayudaron a volver a su tierra.

Varias veces paseó el príncipe por las playas de su tierra, mirando el mar, pensando si se había vuelto loco o habían sido alucinaciones por el estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo, pero por alguna razón no podía olvidar esos ojos dorados que vio. Un día, mientras paseaba al atardecer cuando algo en el agua se movió. Pasaron varios días y esta vez fue una sombra cerca del acantilado. Siempre al atardecer. Al día siguiente se ocultó en el acantilado, y cuando menos lo esperaba, cerca del atardecer, una chica apareció en el agua, ocultándose tras las rocas y mirando en dirección a la playa.

No podía detallar a la chica desde donde estaba, pero si podía ver que tenía el cabello largo y de un inusual color naranja. Y, además, algo azul turquesa podía verse bajo el agua, un vestido tal vez. Pero, ¿por qué se escondería en el agua? El príncipe no tardó en conocer la razón.

El acantilado estaba resbaloso por el agua que subía y bajaba de nivel. El príncipe no lo sabía así que en un movimiento torpe cayó al agua, cerca de la chica. Cuando abrió los ojos, el rostro de la chica estaba cubierto por su cabello, al igual que su pecho, y lo que parecía ser una cola azul turquesa. Él estaba sorprendido, frente a él había una sirena, pero eso cambió cuando ella quitó su cabello de su rostro. No sólo era hermosa, tenía unos ojos dorados imnotizantes. El príncipe entonces recordó que eran esos los colores que vio bajo el agua y en la playa cuando no estaba del todo consiente. No había sido una alucinación, era real, y había sido ella. Con una sonrisa en su rostro le habló y así comenzó su relación.

Al principio se veían casi a diario en la playa, pero después de un tiempo el príncipe empezó a tener obligaciones y solo se veían cuando él estaba libre.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. El príncipe era ahora un joven maduro y apuesto que cuando no estaba cumpliendo con sus tareas visitaba la playa y pasaba horas allí. Su padre, el rey, perdía fuerzas y pensaba que ya era hora para que su hijo ocupara su lugar en el trono, pero primero debía casarse, sin embargo, a él no parecía interesarle el tema. Entonces pensó en la princesa del reino vecino y en cómo habían mejorado la relación entre ambos países. Si ocurría una boda ambos países ganarían.

El príncipe no fue el único que cambió, la princesa también lo había hecho. Ahora era una hermosa señorita. Ambos jóvenes se habían llevado bien desde el primer momento, así que el rey se sintió feliz cuando los vio. Mas, cuando al príncipe le comunicaron que él y la princesa contraerían matrimonio no hubo la reacción feliz, o al menos positiva que esperaba el rey. Unos días después el príncipe le dijo al rey que aceptaba gustoso. Como rey y como padre no había dudas que estaba feliz por su hijo, pero algo le decía que había algo diferente en su hijo, como si esos no fueran sus verdaderos sentimientos, o al menos no del todo. Aun así, la boda se realizó y fue una boda alegre y sin contratiempos. Los reinos se unieron y se creó un nuevo reino, con nuevos reyes y nuevos símbolos."

\- ¿Y la sirena?

\- Fue una historia que se creó para darle otra justificación a la bandera.

\- ¿Y la piedra?

\- También tiene otra historia vinculada a ésta.

"Dicen que el príncipe se había enamorado de la sirena, y por eso no quería casarse con la princesa. La tarde en que le anunciaron su compromiso volvió a la playa y se lo comentó a ella.

\- ¿No debería ser una buena noticia? ¿Por qué no luces feliz?

\- Porque yo no la amo a ella. Te amo a ti.

\- Pero tú eres humano y yo soy sirena. Nuestras vidas están en lugares diferentes.

\- Supongo que eso es rechazo.

\- No, yo también te amo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

\- Entonces huiremos. Huiremos lejos dónde nadie nos diga que hacer. Buscaremos hechizos por todo el mundo hasta que alguno tenga una solución para nosotros.

\- ¿Y tu reino? ¿Y tus deberes?

\- Los dejaré. Por ti lo dejaría todo.

\- No, no puedes hacer eso.

\- Pero-

\- Hagamos esto. Dicen que en el fondo del mar hay una bruja capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa, pero nadie sabe dónde está. Yo la buscaré y le pediré ayuda. Hasta entonces tú cumplirás con tus deberes con tu reino y yo con los míos con el mar.

\- Pero hasta entonces puede pasar mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Me amas?

\- Con mi vida.

\- ¿Me esperarías?

\- Todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- Entonces es una promesa.

La sirena se quitó una de sus escamas y la puso entre una de sus manos y una de las del príncipe.

\- Aquí y ahora, prometo no para de buscar hasta que encuentre una manera que me haga estar junto a la persona que amo, así tenga que recorrer todo el océano. ¿Prometes cumplir con tus tareas hasta entonces?

\- Lo prometo.

Luz brilló entre sus manos, y cuando estas se abrieron vieron una piedra azul como las profundidades del mar, con destellos morados.

Ambos se despidieron, prometiendo encontrarse otra vez. El príncipe cumplió con cada uno de sus deberes. Se casó, se convirtió en rey, tuvo herederos, y esperó y esperó, pero ella nunca regresó. Aun así, tuvo consigo la piedra de su promesa hasta el último de sus días."

\- Esa no es una historia bonita.

\- Sí que lo es. Esperar por el amor de tu vida y confiar en su palabra lo es.

\- No, es tonto. Ella ni siquiera volvió.

\- ¿Es eso del todo cierto?

\- Acabas de decirlo.

\- No. Dije que ellos no se volvieron a ver.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

\- Hay un rumor que se vincula a esa parte de la leyenda.

"Fue cuando nació el primer hijo del príncipe, ya rey. Todo era alegría, y en especial dentro de palacio. El rey había logrado sentir algo por la reina, pero nunca superaría el amor que sentía por la sirena. Dicen que algunos sirvientes la vieron en el castillo. La figura de una mujer de largo cabello naranja, en un vestido blanco un con un bulto en sus brazos, y que tal cual apareció, desapareció."

\- Fue así como se creó la leyenda de la sirena. Dicen que la mujer que habían visto era ella y que en sus brazos llevaba el fruto de amor de ambos, pero que al verlo tan feliz con la vida que ella le había pedido que tuviera, no se atrevió a arrebatársela y volvió al mar.

\- Eso no tiene sentido. Con todo lo que tuvo que hacer, ¿por qué no cumplió su promesa? Era una promesa entre ambos, debió cumplirla como habían acordado.

\- No es tan fácil. Cuando vez a la persona que amas ser feliz no quieres interrumpir esa felicidad, aunque eso signifique no tener la propia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por amor.

\- Eso es muy complicado.

\- Ya lo entenderás cuando encuentres a alguien así. Por ahora, te toca dormir como todo un niño bueno.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Nada de protestas.

\- Mamá.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿La piedra de la historia es como la que llevan tú y papá todo el tiempo?

\- Podría decirse que es similar.

\- ¿Entonces la historia es real? ¿Las sirenas existen?

\- Es hora de dormir.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- He dicho que nada de protestas.

La madre despide a su hijo y se une a su marido.

\- He visto que le contabas _la_ historia. Le has contado todo.

\- Todas las versiones.

\- Me parece que has olvidado una parte.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- La maldición. "La sirena, el ver a la persona que amaba ser feliz sin ella le rompió el corazón y lanzó una maldición sobre su amado".

\- Sabes perfectamente que no fue una maldición, fue un hechizo. "A ti, a quien he amado con todo mi ser, te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo, aun si yo no formó parte de ella. Asimismo, espero algún día encontrar la felicidad que tu encontraste."

\- Adoras esa historia, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Y no digas que tú no.

\- Lo hago. Pero es solo una leyenda.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura.

.

.

El océano, al ver a su hija sufrir quiso hacer que el culpable pagara por tal ofensa, pero ella lo detuvo.

\- Si quieres hacer algo por mí, déjame conocerlo una vez más, cuando sea libre.

Fue así como la sirena obtuvo el alma que no debía tener, para que la hija del mar pudiera volver a encontrarse con quien fue el amor de su vida. Sin, embargo, pasaron las generaciones y aunque ambos reencarnaron, no fue hasta que el dorado se encontró con el esmeralda que se volvieron a encontrar, pero eso es otra historia.

* * *

Esto es una especie de prólogo de la historia principal. Tengo dos opciones para esta historia, desarrollarla en un mundo medio medieval o en un mundo moderno. Tengo ideas para ambos, y realmente no puedo decirme, así que hice este fanfic y por votaciones (reviews) decidiré hacia dónde ir. Si fuera un mundo moderno Ren seguiría siendo actor, y puede que a Kyoko empezaría siendo cantante, asumo que no hay que aclarar el porqué. Si fuera medieval, volverían a haber príncipes y princesas, todavía no sé hasta qué punto. La discusión de mis pensamientos fue porque ya hice que fueran de la realeza en el fanfic de piratas, y sería un poco repetitivo, creo yo, a mí me encantan ese tipo de historias, pero quería saber que pensaban ustedes.

Prometo no entregarme por completo hasta que termine el fanfic de piratas. Para el otro que dejé por falta de ideas, recién tuve algunas, sobre todo ahora que apareció una furcia para odiar.

En fin, espero con ansias sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado esta locura mía.


End file.
